


Сигнал тревоги (Alert Signal)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath: Empire's End, Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Huxsassins, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sadist Armitage Hux, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Приказы хозяина не обсуждаются





	Сигнал тревоги (Alert Signal)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан зимой 2017 года, когда появились спойлеры к 3 тому трилогии «Последствия» про то, что Галлиус Ракс отдал в управление 5-летнему Хаксу отряд вышколенных детей-убийц.

Даже малый тренировочный зал на «Эклипсе» был больше, чем пассажирские ангары на некоторых линейных крейсерах. Гранд-адмирал Рэй Слоун до сих пор чувствовала себя неуютно в многокилометровых коридорах, просторных залах, необъятных технических отсеках и почти пустых жилых палубах звёздного суперразрушителя. 

Каждый раз, выходя из своей каюты, она думала, что оказывается на сцене в титанических декорациях, спроектированных страдающим гигантоманией режиссёром.  
Что в конечном счёте было правдой.

«Эклипс» был настолько огромным, что те сорок две тысячи человек, которые ей удалось найти, не могли полностью обеспечить его функционирование, не говоря уже о боеспособности. Минимальный экипаж, способный оживить эту махину, насчитывал более восьмидесяти восьми тысяч человек. А в её распоряжении в данный момент не было столько людей.

У неё вообще не было столько людей, чтобы оставлять служить на одном корабле экипаж такого размера.  
Слоун горько усмехнулась — её Империя начиналась с малого.  
И с малых.

Она перевела взгляд на ряды застывших в центре зала фигур.

Свет мигнул из-за скачка напряжения, и Слоун на мгновение показалось, будто на тёмных матах высятся то ли пустые доспехи штурмовиков, то ли тренировочные дроиды — настолько неподвижно стояли две дюжины силуэтов.  
«Детей, — одёрнула себя Слоун. — Ни в коем случае не забывай, что это дети».

Дети, набранные Галлиусом Раксом и воспитанные Брендолом Хаксом. Сироты, чьё прошлое осталось в песках Джакку, а будущее было непостижимым, как Неизведанные регионы. Дикое зверьё, натасканное беспрекословно подчиняться приказам хозяина.   
Даже если этому хозяину пять лет от роду. 

Слоун посмотрела на стоявшего рядом с ней мальчика. Хрупкий, бледный почти до прозрачности ребёнок за последние месяцы неуловимо изменился. В тот первый раз, когда она его повстречала, вскоре после эвакуации с Арканиса, он напомнил ей выросшее в тени растение — слабое, никогда не видевшее солнца и, возможно, не способное пережить жар его лучей. 

Сейчас в нём не осталось и следа той задумчивой настороженности, которая в своё время удивила Слоун. Пятилетний Армитаж, бастард и наследник Брендола Хакса, всё такой же бледный, худой и рыжий, больше не производил впечатления болезненного ребёнка. Но если раньше в нём чувствовалась не по годам развитая серьёзность, то теперь в нём сквозила отнюдь не детская властность.   
И алчная жестокость.

— Зачем ты пригласил меня, Армитаж?  
Мальчик бросил на неё хитрый взгляд из-под густой рыжей чёлки и гордо улыбнулся:  
— Я хотел показать, чему их научил, гранд-адмирал. 

Две дюжины детей и подростков, способных за полминуты вырезать отряд штурмовиков, всё так же неподвижно стояли в мигающем свете. И, не мигая, ожидали приказа.   
— Хорошо, покажи мне.

Армитаж повернулся к застывшим фигурам и звонко скомандовал:  
— Си-эй-13, Си-джей-21, выйти из строя!

Высокий смуглый подросток в первом ряду и коренастый черноволосый парнишка из крайней шеренги синхронно шагнули вперёд и застыли, невозмутимо глядя перед собой. 

Армитаж расправил худые плечи и, подражая старшим офицерам, заложил руки за спину.  
— Си-джей-21, ты хорошо видишь?  
— Да, сэр. 

Слоун слегка поморщилась, услышав обращение. Уставное «сэр» по отношению к малолетнему ребёнку отдавало нездоровой театральностью.   
— У тебя острое зрение?  
— Да, сэр.

Ломающийся голос парня был абсолютно спокоен.  
— Тебе нравятся твои глаза?  
— Так точно, сэр.

Армитаж ещё больше вытянулся, пытаясь казаться выше, и на Слоун вдруг дохнуло невесть откуда взявшимся холодом.  
— Си-эй-13, принеси мне его правый глаз. 

Слоун не успела поражённо выдохнуть, как смуглый подросток одним броском преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от Си-джей-21. Ударив под колени, он опрокинул черноволосого крепыша на маты и молниеносным движением выдернул из набедренных ножен вибронож. Композиция из двух фигур на мгновение замерла, но недовольный детский голос — «Быстрее!» — разрушил сюрреалистическую картину, возникшую перед Слоун.   
И превратил её в кошмар.

Си-эй-13 схватил не сопротивляющегося противника за волосы и, вздёрнув его голову, быстро опустил гудящее лезвие в глазницу. Слоун дёрнулась было вперёд, но поняла, что не сможет помешать. Си-эй-13 с таким проворством орудовал виброножом, что жертва успела только с глухим всхлипом втянуть воздух, а на бледную щёку едва плеснула густая кровь, как глазное яблоко — влажно поблёскивающее, в оплётке красных сосудов — уже лежало в смуглой окровавленной ладони. 

Слоун замутило. Запах крови, едва уловимый в хорошо вентилируемом помещении, показался ей чудовищно неуместным. Варварским. Она привыкла к выстрелам бластеров и залпам ионных пушек, к оплавленным следам на броне и отметкам на карте, обозначающим уничтоженные цели. Дикий, животный запах крови вызывал у неё приступ тошноты и неконтролируемую вспышку страха. 

Слоун стиснула зубы, когда Си-эй-13 встал и, подойдя ближе, протянул Армитажу вырезанный глаз. В сузившемся зрачке на карей радужке, казалось, отражалось всё то же невозмутимое повиновение, которое читалось во взгляде принёсшего его подростка.   
— Молодец, — охрипшим голосом произнёс Армитаж.

Он не коснулся подношения и лишь пристально смотрел на неподвижную фигуру, оставшуюся лежать на матах. Слоун пыталась понять, что происходит.  
— Иди сюда, Си-джей-21. 

Черноволосый парнишка медленно встал с пола и, пошатываясь, подошёл к ним. Ребёнок, минуту назад отдавший зверский приказ, шагнул вперёд и взял его за руку.  
— Ты тоже молодец, Си-джей-21, — тихо произнёс он, погладив чужую ладонь, — ты большой-пребольшой молодец. Ты знаешь это?

Тот помедлил мгновение.  
— Да, сэр.

На месте правой глазницы у парня зияла багровая дыра. Оставшееся веко частично прикрывало рану, но тёмная кровь заливала скулу и медленно сочилась вниз.

— Я дам тебе новый глаз, лучше прежнего, — ласково сказал Армитаж, продолжая гладить дрожащие пальцы. — Лучший репли-протез, который можно найти. Ты ведь снайпер, тебе пригодится такой глаз, да?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Ты такой молодец! — вдохновенно воскликнул Армитаж, а потом вдруг крепко обнял изувеченного подростка. 

Слоун почувствовала, как у неё сжался желудок. Она даже не знала, что именно из произошедшего перед ней казалось более чудовищным.

Тем временем Армитаж, не размыкая объятий, обратился к ней:  
— Гранд-адмирал, мэм, вы ведь сделаете Си-джей-21 новый глаз?  
— Я… — Слоун прочистила горло, переводя взгляд с по-прежнему неподвижных фигур в глубине зала на двух подростков и ребёнка перед собой, — конечно. Разумеется.  
— Замечательно! 

Армитаж счастливо выдохнул и ещё раз крепко обнял Си-джей-21.  
— Видите, как многому я их научил, — гордо заявил он, наконец отступая назад.  
— Вижу, — подтвердила Слоун, стараясь вычеркнуть из памяти образ блестящего живого глаза, лежащего в протянутой ладони.

Она подумала, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет это забыть.


End file.
